


Believe in the Cards

by mmanalysis



Category: Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmanalysis/pseuds/mmanalysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason gets some unexpected help in his fight with Goldar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe in the Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any Power Rangers characters. They belong to Saban corporation. I do not make any money off of the fanfiction.

"Are you joking?"

Goldar stood with hands on his hips, looking proud of what he just said. “You heard what I said, Red Ranger! I challenge you to a game of Uno!”

"Jase, looks like you got to do it!" said Zack.

Jason nodded in agreement and soon the rangers and Goldar were transported to one of Rita’s many dimensions, this one looking like an old parlor with pictures of dogs playing poker. Goldar sat at the brown table at the center and started to deal out the cards and Jason sat across from him.

"You sure you don’t want to do poker?" asked Jason.

"Fool!" Goldar sneered. "Uno is the one true card game among warriors. Now take your seven cards and go!" 

It kept going back and forth between the two, reverses and draw twos being played. Unfortunately, it looked liked Golda was getting close to an Uno and Jason was starting to sweat. 

"Your turn, Red Ranger!" Goldar waved his two cards in front of Jason, taunting him. "And you’ll notice that you have to draw two and my next turn will being me closer to victory!" He laughed menacingly. 

"C’mon Jason! We know you can do it!" Kimberley cheered with the others behind her doing the same.

 _I’m glad I got my friends behind me but what should I do?_ thought Jason

 _Trust in the cards._ A mysterious voice said. Jason looked around and noticed in front of him an apparition of a man in some sort of medieval green costume.

"Who are you?" asked Jason.

_I am known as Burai and right now you must trust that the cards will lead you to victory._

Jason wasn’t sure how to take that but he figured he didn’t have much choice but to trust the ghost. He drew one card to add to his two cards in his hand and noticed it was a blue reverse which could work with his red reverse and blue two card. He picked the other one up and when he saw it he knew he had victory!

"I’m done Goldar, it’s your move."

Goldar placed down a red 9 and said uno. “It looks like it’s the end of the road for you Red Ranger!”

"Not so fast Goldar! I’m playing the draw four card, Ayah!" Jason slapped the card down, the rangers oohed and Goldar’s eyes widened. "This cannot be!"

"Oh but it is Goldar! And I choose the color red. Since your turn was taken up by drawing the cards I play reverse which goes back to me, another reverse to go back to me and bam, I’m done!" Jason did the moves as he said them and was left with no cards in his hand. The rangers cheered and Goldar snarled and flipped the table over. 

"You win this time but next time we play Go Fish!" and disappeared with the dimension disappearing around them. The rangers demorphed and the other five gathered around Jason.

"Jason you did it! You saved the day!" exclaimed Trini.

"Yeah but I do have to give thanks to Burai for giving me the confidence." He looked towards Burai nodding his head in thanks with Burai returning the gesture before disappearing. The other rangers just looked around trying to see what he saw but gave up and went back to celebrating another day saved.


End file.
